Negan's Bad Girl
by NegansWifey
Summary: Lola, a survivor from Alexandria, has just watched her friends die by the hands of Negan. He keeps her alive and brings her back to Sanctuary. She has no idea what he is going to do with her. (Lola is my original character, she doesn't exist in the Walking Dead universe.) Mature Language and Sexual Content. (Go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction) :)


I'm not yet sure what to make of this place. It's seriously fucked up. They're gone. Everyone in my little group. Lucille showed no mercy. No mercy for any of my pseudo family. No mercy, except for god damn me. I still have no idea why he let me live. Maybe as some sort of cruel punishment. To have to watch the people I cared for die by the hand of a man wielding a barbed wire covered baseball bat. It's like a hilariously awful horror story, but I guess that's just the way the world is now.

I stood tall in the corner of the common room, waiting to see what they were going to do with me. Everyone was gathered together to see what cruel torture Negan had planned for the evening. I caught wind that one of his men had been misbehaving and he was going to get "the iron" whatever that meant. "The Saviors" are what they called themselves. They all seemed to suck the same guys dick. Negan. Anything they did was for Negan. Negan. Negan. Negan. What was so great about this man that all these people lived, breathed and died for him? He struck me more as terrifying than great. But then again, maybe that was why The Saviors all worshipped him. Over the past couple days I'd managed to learn just one thing. No one fucked with Negan. He was certifiably insane. I just watched him burn a man's face with a hot iron and then laugh. Still something about the way he carried himself and the way he spoke in this intimidatingly low growl, lit something deep inside me. I refused to acknowledge this feeling. I mean, sure I had a thing for bad guys before the world went to shit. Just not the type that would murder all your friends in front of you just to make a point. Besides I was pretty sure he was going to kill me. Probably just keeping me alive to fuck with me, or give me some glimmer of hope before he bashes my brains in.

Slowly I looked up from the concrete floor, eyeing Lucille as I lifted my gaze. Negan picked that exact moment to glance my direction. He noticed me giving Lucille the once over and jumped at the opportunity to taunt me. "Baby girl is admiring my baby girl!" Negan smirked. "You like her?" "Wanna get up close and personal with her? I love me some girl on girl action!" Negan laughed "You're disgusting." I managed to blurt out in a shaky voice. I sounded stronger than I felt. "Oh baby girl, you have NO IDEA!" Negan shouted, I should be terrified, but all I could think about was that he just called me "baby girl" and I kind of liked the sound of it. "What's your name, sweetheart? I don't think I caught it before. Lucille and I were a bit busy." Negan winked at me. Everyone was staring, anticipating my next move. "Lola." I said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "OOH! Hot! My. Little. Lolita!" He exclaimed. "Well, I guess you aren't that little." Negan said, giving my curves a lingering once over. I stood in silence, blushing, looking down at the floor. "Aw look she's blushing!" one of the Saviors taunted. "Cute." Said another. "Alright ya'll funs over. Lolita and I are going get to know each other a bit in private." "Clean this mess up." He said, gesturing toward the unconscious man and the skin covered iron. He walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and led me off down a hallway. I flinched a bit at his touch, but didn't pull away. He smelled of sweat, leather and tobacco.

We passed so many Saviors on the way to wherever we were going, I was beginning to wonder exactly how many people lived here. We walked in silence, his worn leather boots echoing off the cold concrete floor. He had led me to a more secluded area of the compound and stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and ushered me inside. I was in shock. I'm not sure I had seen anything this fancy even before the apocalypse. The room smelled of a musky men's cologne. Dim mood lighting reflected off the modern looking chandelier above the coffee table. There was a huge fireplace with candles flickering on the mantle and sleek black curtains draped around the open window, bathing the room in moonlight. I glanced around the room and my gaze fell upon the most amazing king size bed. The blanket was pulled back to reveal black satin sheets.

"What do you think, baby girl?" I stood speechless. "It's amazing." I whispered. "Right? I have some fine ass taste, and all this can be yours baby." Negan purred, pulling me over to the bed, gesturing for me to sit. I didn't understand. I thought for sure he was taking me somewhere to kill me. "I-I… I don't understand." I stammered "You killed my friends." "Oh dearest Lola! I thought we were past that. That was what, like 3 whole days ago?" "You know why I had to do that, don't you? Those little friends of yours had the nerve to steal from ME!" Negan said, raising his voice. "The way I see it you should be thanking me. I rid you of those assholes and let you live. So, what do you say, sweetie?" "Uh… thanks I guess." I replied. "Ha! You guess? I like you Lola, you got spunk. I think we'll get along just fine." I stared at him dumbfounded, still in shock at what was happening. "I got a little proposition for you, girl. See, Lucille and I have somewhat of a weakness for pretty girls, such as yourself. It's a smidge harder for us to bash their heads in." Negan paused, awaiting my reply. "Well, what is it?" I asked. Negan sat down on the bed next to me, leaning in close, whispering in my ear "You can stay here with me, or I can feed your hot ass to the walkers we got in that pen outside. I made the choice pretty easy for you." I felt his hot breath on my neck. My stomach fluttered and my heart was racing a mile a minute. The way he whispered in my ear made my whole body tingle and shake. I told myself it was just out of fear and nothing else. "So what do you say, baby girl? We got some ugly broads around here, you can pretty up the place." Negan smiled, placing his hand on my thigh. I flinched. "What will I have to do?" I asked shakily, staring at the floor. Negan curled his fingers under my chin, giding my face upwards to meet his gaze. "Anything. I. Fucking. Say." He said in a terrifying, yet seductive voice. He was so scary, and so sexy all at the same time. I made a mental note to ask myself why in the world I found this man so irresistible. Daddy issues much? I couldn't let him see how attracted I was to him. I was so ashamed for feeling this way. After all, this was the man that murdered my friends right in front of me. I couldn't help it. The way he takes control. The way he forces people to kneel before him when he enters a room. I wanted him bad. "I'd like to stay." I said softly, looking him in the eyes. "Of course you would baby. And stay you will!"

"Alright, now that we have that settled. You're gonna put on that little number right over there." Negan said, pointing to some black fabric draped over a leather arm chair. "I picked it out myself, just for you. I knew you wouldn't tell me no." I stood up off the bed, but didn't move. "Lolita, baby, it's just me, no need to be shy." Negan cooed. Lolita. I remember reading that book for english lit, back at University. I'd always been mesmerized by how fucked up, yet beautiful that story was. No one had ever called me Lolita before, even though my name is remarkably close. I liked how it sounded coming out of Negan's mouth. Slowly, I approached the armchair and brushed my fingers across the silky fabric. I held it up in front of me. It was a black satin nightie with lace detailing. I had never owned anything like this. I can't go traipsing through the compound in THIS. I guess that means I'm in for the night. In here. With HIM. My heart started racing. "Well damn girl, I ain't got all night!" Negan raised his voice, impatiently. "Well, I guess we do." he added, seductively.

I should be more nervous, frankly I'm appalled at myself for not being more bothered by the situation. I mean the most action I've gotten recently was Daryl's bike vibrating against me when we went out on runs. I wanted Daryl so bad, but he never knew. I guess I had a thing for fucked up guys in leather. I was just relieved he wasn't with my group when The Saviors captured us. Snapping myself out of it, I slowly lifted my tattered tank top over my head and dropped it to the floor. "Mmmm baby, take it off." Negan purred, egging me on. I turned to face him, giving him the full view. I slowly unbuttoned my dirty, bloodstained jeans, kicking them off, nearly tripping over the legs. Nice Lola. I stood before Negan, in my underwear, expecting him to say something harsh. "God, DAMN, you're fucking beautiful." Negan said in a hushed voice. I lifted the nightie over my head, pulling it down, it was a bit tight across the hips. I blushed. "Come over here, doll, you look fine as fuck." My heart leaped to my throat. Fuck he was hot. I was terrified of him and it only made me want him more.

"So what do you really think of me, Lola?" Negan growled, tracing his fingers down my nightie. I paused, thinking how I wanted to respond to his question. I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to say. I was put on the spot, so I decided to speak the truth. "You really want to know what I think of you?" I asked "Truly." Negan responded. "Alright then, if I tell you what I really think of you, you have to tell me what you really think of me. Deal?" I stood before Negan, my confidence wavering. "Well I suppose that sounds fair enough." He answered, awaiting my response. "You're terrifying and I want to be afraid of you. I want to hate you so goddamn much." I said, my voice trembling. I paused for a moment. "You WANT to hate me? But…?" Negan said, waiting for me to continue. "I hate myself instead." I finished. "Well do elaborate, darlin' you can't just leave it at that? You hate yourself for what?" He asked. I could tell he was genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say. "I hate myself because since the second I saw you all I've wanted you to do is fuck me. Hard. You're so fucking attractive and you know that. You don't need me to tell you that. I was thinking of all the things I wanted you do to do me while you were burning that man's face off. How fucked is that? So you can see why I hate myself right now." I finished, breathlessly.

He looked a bit taken aback, but the look quickly vanished from his face as a smile appeared. Negan was grinning ear to ear. He threw his head back laughing. "YOU. Are one FUCKED UP doll aren't you?" Negan chuckled. "I don't scare you at all do I?" He asked. " You do. But that's mostly why I want you. I face my fears in odd ways." I answered. "God damn, that was hot. So you want me to fuck you, Miss Lola? I can fuck you all fucking night long." He growled, pulling me closer. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, I climbed up onto his lap, straddling him. I tried to ignore the overwhelming sense of guilt. What the fuck was I doing? I couldn't help myself. I was struck with this overwhelming need to be near him. He was so dominating and it turned me on to no damn end. I remained silent, my breathing getting heavier. "Well? What do you say, baby girl?" Negan growled in my ear. I looked him dead in the eyes. "Please?" I said. "Please… Negan what?" He urged me to continue. "Please Negan, will you fuck me?" I whispered. "Ooh, now that's more like it, doll." He responded. "That was pretty good, but I think you can do better." He laughed. "Why don't you get on your pretty little knees and beg me to fuck you?" God I hadn't felt anything like this in my 20 something years on this earth. I wanted Negan. I needed Negan. I needed him now. I got up off his lap and kneeled down on the floor in front of the bed, batting my eyelashes up at him. "Please, Negan. Please. I want you. Now." I stared up at him, awaiting his response. "Fuck you're hot down there on your knees." He replied. "Alright, darlin' you asked so nicely, like a good little girl. I can't say no to that." Negan smiled down at me. He picked Lucille up off the bed and set her down on the floor next to me. "Lucille likes to watch. You don't mind do you?" He asked, with a seductive wink. "More the merrier." I answered, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Why don't you stay down there while and show me what you can do." Negan said. I wanted him to order me around forever, it was so hot. I slowly reached up toward his belt and started fiddling with the buckle. I could already see how hard he was. I threw his belt to the ground and went straight for the jeans. I couldn't handle the suspense any longer. I hastily unzipped them and yanked them down along with his boxers, and there it was. If I were ever going to describe a dick as being beautiful, now would be the time. Holy shit. It was a perfect dick. "You like?" Negan growled down towards me. "Yes. Very much." I answered not bothering to look away. I took his manhood in my mouth. I was determined to give him the best head of his life. His barely audible grunts we're making me so wet.

"Damn baby, you've done this before." Negan moaned. "Come on up off your knees, I think you earned it." He said, tearing off the rest of his clothes. I stopped for a brief moment, taking in the scene in front of me. Negan, completely naked, in all his glory reached for the nightie I had put on just moments ago. He ripped it off of me, destroying it in one swift motion. I quickly removed my bra, not wanting him to destroy the only one I had. "God damn, look at you." Negan ran his rough hands over my bare breasts, massaging and kissing them. My whole body was tingling in anticipation. He rolled over on top of me, kissing me all the way down my belly until he reached my panties. I was trembling with lust. I half expected him to rip those off too, but he was surprisingly delicate with them. He gently slipped them over my hips. I wriggled around underneath him, pushing them down towards my ankles and kicking them off. "Look at that pretty little pussy." Negan growled. He began to slowly rub his cock in circles around my clit. I let out a loud moan. I couldn't take this any longer. I needed to feel Negan inside me. I looked up at him, practically begging with my eyes. He was loving this. Then with one swift motion I could feel him deep inside me. "Ahh!" I flinched at the sudden penetration. No ease whatsoever. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Negan growled in my ear. "So deep." I managed to get out before lapsing into inaudible moans. Negan continued thrusting deep in me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I felt like I'd waited for this my whole life. I never wanted it to end.

Negan paused for a moment and flipped me over roughly, taking me from behind. I could feel him even deeper than before. I screamed in ecstasy. "You like that, baby girl?" He said through a series of short grunts. "Mmmmm." I moaned. I couldn't speak. "Ooh you're a loud one, I like it." Negan said, slightly short of breath. He continued pounding away at me, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I was so close to cumming. I was shaking with pleasure. He suddenly stopped. I looked back towards him questioningly. "Oh no, baby, you don't get to cum. Not until I say so." Negan spat. "Now I want you to ask me nicely like you did earlier. Remember your manners, girl." I lay trembling below him. I wanted more. "Please, Negan will you make me cum?" I asked. "We'll just have to see about that." He said. He turned me over, getting back on top of me. I felt him deep inside me again, it was pure bliss. I could feel all his power. He began thrusting faster and faster. He had me screaming, I'd never felt so much pleasure. Shortly after, I felt him cum deep in me. He let out a soft moan and collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "Maybe next time Lola girl. I wasn't sure you could handle much more." Negan said, catching his breath. We lay in silence for a moment. I didn't know where to go from here.

"So you didn't ever tell me what you really thought of me." I said, breaking the silence. "Oh, you're gonna like this." he said "I gotta say, it was too easy." Negan chuckled. I remained silent, wanting to hear what he had to say. "You want to know what I think of you? I think you were pretty fuckin' quick to forget those friends of yours. I mean fuck them, right? If you can get some of this good dick, what do they matter?" He laughed. I didn't know what to say or where he was going with this. "You want to know why I let you live?" Negan asked, not waiting for me to respond. "I kept you alive because I thought, fuck it, you know, you're a hottie and I thought it'd be fun to see if I could talk you into letting me screw your brains out before I bashed your face in." Negan said. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "BUT. I didn't have to do ANY persuading. You made it so easy for me. I mean hell, you got down on your knees and BEGGED me to fuck you. That was great." Negan laughed. "Such a waste of a pretty face and tight pussy. You would've made a nice addition to the wives." He continued. "You see, I know there are more of you. They'll come looking for you. What kind of example would I be setting for them and my Saviors, if I let you live?" Negan asked, he didn't wait for me to answer. "No one fucks with Negan." he reached over the bedside, slowly bringing Lucille off the floor. "Please no! I'll do anything!" I shouted. "Oh, you've made that very clear, doll." Negan chuckled. He gave the bat a swift swing towards my head and I was seeing stars. Hot blood began rushing down my face, into my eyes and mouth. I screamed in agony. "I'm sorry it had to go down like this baby, I really am, but no one steals from me and gets away with it." Negan raised Lucille high up over his head and brought her down hard. Then everything was black. 


End file.
